Alternate
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: This will become drabbles of Naruto fics that are collecting dust in my my beta's notebooks Only two chapters so far.
1. Chapter 1

This is just me being an idiot, thus the name. You don't have to review, but it would be polite. Random thoughts going through my head. Just read already!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that happen to show up in this little pile of forgotted fics.

Me being a complete idiot.

I was answering a review from a friend when I checked my e-mail and got a wonderful Idea just to start acting like an idiot. This was about 3 yrs ago. So I'm here now as the school's very own danger to society. This idiotic little story is about how I would probably act in the world of Naruto. On to the fic!  
---

"So tired. Need sleep." I said as I collapsed. I ran away from my home about two weeks ago and forgot my map to Konoha. Since I'm a complete idiot, I also forgot to pack enough provisions for the trip. I have all my weapons, scrolls, Icha Icha Paradise books, and of course pics of my friends and family. Not enough room in my ata bag for much food, so I decided I would hunt the food I would need. I had water but only two large bottles full that had dwindled down to about 3 drops. 'Damn. If I don't get food, water, and a little rest soon, I'll probably die.' was the last thing I thought before falling asleep.

"Well, well. What have we here? Sakura! Get this girl some water! Sasuke! get some food! Naruto! Go tell Hokage-sama! NOW!" A strong voice said somewhere to the right.

"Where am I? Are we anywhere close to Konoha? I have to get there!" I was being delirious.

"Careful, you need some water before you go anywhere." the silver-haired man said as I was trying to get up.

"Please! I have to get to Konoha!"

"You need rest right now. Ah! Sakura's back with the water! Here, drink, then Sakura can heal some of your wounds."

"Yessir,"

"Now stay still. I'm still in training so I'll need complete concentration." the pink haired girl said in a tone that even if you were the world's biggest dunce you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Yes'm"

"Good. Stay like that." I had rolled off one of my larger wounds. She weaved her hands in practiced ease and a blue light formed around her hand. She pressed her hand to my shoulder, it stung like hell.

"Damn. That hurts." I winced.

"It's not supposed to. Are you sure you not just feeling me clean out the infection?"

"That could be it," I grimaced this time. 'Damn'

"That should do it until we get you to the hospital. I've wasted most of my chakra. That was one deep cut, how'd you get it?" The small-framed pink-haired girl asked.

"What shoulder was that one on?"

"You have another one! Kakashi-sensei, we have to get her to the hospital a.s.a.p.!"

"No, it's okay. The other one isn't as bad. Can I get some water please?"

"Here," the one I assumed called Sakura handed me a canteen.

"Thanks, so much. I really owe you guys." I said as I chugged the water.

"Umm... excuse me, but why are you, a girl no less, reading Icha Icha Paradise?"

"It was my brother's favorite series. He always wanted to meet Jiraiya."

"So is that why you want to get to Konoha so bad?" Sakura asked.

"That, and to get away from my father for awhile."

"Damn, he must be cruel to let his daughter run away like that." The scarecrow said (A/N: anyone who reads the author's notes in the books should know that Kakashi means scarecrow, if you don't, leave before I beat you with an ugly stick! that is all.)

'You have no idea' was what I thought. Then I realized that you could only see one of Kakashi's eyes.

"Oh my god! I sorry for staring. That was rude of me." I said in embarrassement, when he looked back at me.

"Sooo... what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kaji, and yours?" even though I knew full well.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Good! I'm getting back some chakra! Um... if you don't mind me asking could you two look the other way for a moment? Please?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Umm..." I was afraid to answer, because if Kakashi knows about Icha Icha Paradise, he has to either be a pervert or be a friend of a pervert.  
"Well, I kind of have a wound across my stomach, and well, it's kind of high. I'd really like to heal it while I still have some energy."

Kakashi's face lit up 'pervert' I thought. Sakura offered to keep an eye on Kakashi for me and they would go fetch some water for the bottles.

"Thanks, Sakura"

A few seconds later after I had started healing the wound, a dark haired boy came up on accident, stood staring for a second, the walked away calmly. In the next few minutes some birds rose out of there trees like some one had yelled extremely loudly.

'PERVERT!'

Once Sakura had sensed I had finished the healing process, she came back with Kakashi looking excitedly behind her. 'How many perverts are there on this team?'

Okay! This fic can be a alternate begining to 'Kiss me good bye' OR I can turn it into a chapter story just about my ramblings.

ATA American Taekwondo Association

just so you know.

Thanks to my Beta, my 3rd chapter of 'Kiss me good bye' is up now (she's been making me write all week, my right hand is numb)

Thank you all who read this! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh… I'm at home sick while typing this…this is something that really happened to me…O.o…on with it already!**

_Disclaimer: _

Naruto: Cassy doesn't own Kurenai, Asuma, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke, or Tenten or anyone else from Naruto

Sakura: She does own Hana.

Sasuke: The crazy bitch…

Kakashi: -Hits Sasuke on the head- fool

_End Disclaimer. _

"Oh, oh! Let's go find hiding spots for flashlight tag!" Hana(Me) said excitedly to Asuma and Kurenai.

"Yeah! And it'll give us a chance to practice our genjutsu skills!" Asuma (My friend Matt) said to me then looked at his girlfriend, Kurenai (my friend Liz). "Please?"

Kurenai, agreed happily. "Okay, but only for a few minutes, we still have our karaoke song to sing!"

So we all walked off into the woods where we found several good hiding spots and came up with a secret code to make sure it was one of us.

"Okay, we'll say 'Zenshin' and you'll say elf in reply to that. That way we'll know it's you." Asuma told Hana.

"Gotcha! And I'll say 'Mikomi.' Hana said after words, "it means hope. So Say hope if I say mikomi. Got it? Good, let's head back."

As we headed towards the tents, we realized some one was sneaking up on us. As always, in our camouflage, we were hard to see but the attackers were heading up on us so the first thing we did was jump behind a tree and wait. We didn't want to hurt anyone so we opted not to fight, but all of us, excluding Kurenai, were chuunin.

"Okay," Asuma stated, "on the count of three, we run back to the camp. 1…2…3! Go, go, go!"

As we darted thru the woods to the camp, the attackers realize we had gotten out of reach and followed us at surprising speed. "I'll handle these ones; go ahead, Kurenai, Asuma." Hana said confidently.

After kicking the sorry asses of the attackers, who turned out to be chuunin from mist, Hana returned to camp just in time for karaoke.

**Uhh…yeah, this really did happen to me…excluding the part about kicking some ones ass…damn that woulda been fun…-sighs- oh well…Tell me bout my spelling please**


End file.
